


Myth

by Froggie_deadinside



Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188338
Kudos: 1
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Myth

Day 6: Myth

mama said angels are  
watching over you boy;  
I said to her it’s   
a fallacy, a sophistry   
two boys grew  
up alone, while Mother   
burned; I called it  
a parable, an allegory   
soft wings, radiant   
nimbus; it was a mythos  
now the iridescent   
seraph resides in me  
mama look at the boy  
a grown man now;  
love is a sigil carved  
into his heart, his   
faith and peace   
in a golden aureole   
two halves of the   
sacred whole; the  
righteous hunter and  
the fallen angel


End file.
